Calard z Garamont
„Światło Pani silnie płonie w twym sercu” - Panna Graala do Calarda Calard z Garamont był słynnym i wyjątkowo uzdolnionym rycerzem Graala, panem Garamontu, kasztelanem Bastonne i jednym z Towarzyszy Quenelles. Zyskał swą sławę, gdy uratował Bretonię przed armią nieumarłych. Historia Calard i jego siostra Anara przyszli na świat jako członkowie szlacheckiego rodu Garamont. Matka Calarda zginęła krótko po jego narodzinach (chłopcu jednak zawsze mówiono, że zmarła w czasie ciąży). Jego ojciec wkrótce ożenił się ponownie i zyskał kolejnego potomka - Bertelisa. Zanim Calard i jego przybrany brat osiągnęli wiek męski, mieli już status błędnych rycerzy. Ich nauczycielem był najlepszy szermierz w Bastonne, a nawet w całej Bretonii. Sam Calard był silnym i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Jego ciało doskonaliło się podczas codziennych, wyczerpujących treningów. On i jego brat, a także wielu innych młodych rycerzy, zostali wezwani do walki z ogromną hordą zwierzoludzi, zagrażającą Bretonii. To właśnie wtedy Calard po raz pierwszy doświadczył okrucieństwa wojny. Przez następne lata brał udział w wielu różnych bitwach i starciach, często towarzysząc Reolusowi - potężnemu rycerzowi Graala. Błędny rycerz „Jestem Calard z Garamont. Pierworodny syn i dziedzic Lutheureʼa z Garamont, kasztelana Bastonne. A wy, wieśniacy, bezprawnie wkroczyliście na ziemie Garamont” - Calard przedstawia się grupie kłusowników Przygody Calarda zaczęły się, gdy on i jego brat zostali wezwani do walki z zielonoskórymi, szalejącymi po jednej z bretońskich wiosek. Grupa błędnych rycerzy przybyła na miejsce, gdzie dla Caralda rozpoczęła się pierwsza prawdziwa bitwa, podczas której młodzieniec mógł wreszcie skorzystać z umiejętności nabytych w trakcie długiego treningu. Młody szlachcic wpadł w wir walki, mordując bez opamiętania tchórzliwych orków. Bitwa była długa i krwawa, jednak Calardowi udało się wypełnić swój pierwszy obowiązek wobec Bretonii. Zielonoskórzy wreszcie uciekli w głębiny lasu. Bretończycy jednak szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że atak na wioskę nie był zwykłym aktem agresji. Orkowie uciekali przed większym zagrożeniem - olbrzymią hordą zwierzoludzi. Ta armia była znacznie większa i bardziej zorganizowana niż pokonani przed chwilą zielonoskórzy. Książęta z całej Bretonii zdecydowali się na przysłanie swoich rycerzy do walki z hordą. Przybył nawet Reolus, potężny rycerz Graala, który zechciał użyczyć swoich umiejętności w nadchodzącej bitwie. Jego przybycie odnowiło w Bretończykach ducha walki. Wkrótce Calard dowiedział się, że jego dawno zaginiona siostra, Anara, została Panną Graala i również przybyła pomóc w starciu ze zwierzoludźmi. Decydująca bitwa okazała się być znacznie bardziej wyniszczająca niż oczekiwali tego Bretończycy. Jednak dzięki odwadze rycerzy i potędze Reolusa, udało się zwyciężyć. Po pokonaniu zwierzoludzi, Calard i Bertelis dowiedzieli się, że całe starcie służyło jedynie odwróceniu uwagi od przywódcy plemienia, stwora o imieniu Gave, który przemierzał Bretonię, by zatakować Zamek Garamont. Przetransportowani magią Anary bracia, stawili czoła bestii, pokonując ją. Gdy ściągnięto skórzaną maskę z głowy potwora, wszystkim zebranym ukazała się brzydka, lecz zdecydowanie ludzka twarz. Anara wyjaśniła, że Gave był bratem jej i Calarda. Wszyscy wierzyli, że zabito go zaraz po narodzinach, lecz w rzeczywistości został on porzucony w lesie. Jego matka, wstydząc się, że urodziła takiego potwora, odebrała sobie życie. Calard pokonał mutanta, jednak nie zdołał powstrzymać go przed dokonaniem zemsty - władca Garamontu, i zarazem ojciec stwora, został zamordowany. Tego dnia życie Calarda rozpadło się na kawałki. Anara odkryła, że stary szlachcic umarłby, nawet bez interwencji stwora - mężczyzna był regularnie podtruwany przez narzeczoną Calarda, Elisabeth. Młoda szlachcianka obawiała się, że ojciec jej ukochanego, który od zawsze faworyzował Bertelisa, wyrzeknie się go, pozbawiając majątku i środków do życia. Dziewczyna przyznała się do winy, lecz przysięgała, że zrobiła to wyłącznie ze względu na miłość do Calarda. Rycerz nie zamierzał jej jednak wybaczyć. Gdy nadeszła okazja, Elisabeth uciekła z zamku. Pogrążony w żałobie Calard został nowym władcą Zamku Garamont. Był jednak zniechęcony nowymi obowiązkami. Rzadko przebywał na swych ziemiach, woląc od rządzenia polowania, turnieje i bale organizowane przez sąsiednich władców. Swój ból łagodził poprzez picie i romanse ze szlachciankami, które zadawały się z nim wbrew woli swoich ojców. Tymczasem wierny szambelan rodziny, Folcard, uwierzył, że Gave, Calard i Anara zostali objęci klątwą. Trzeba było zabić pozostałą dwójkę, by klątwa nie doprowadziła do dalszych krzywd. Rycerz Królestwa „Miał czarne włosy, czerwono-niebieską tunikę i napierśnik z wizerunkiem srebrnego smoka. Ten symbol - jak domyślał się Norsmen - oznaczał siłę, moc i wolę walki. Mężczyzna był młody i wypełniony nienawiścią. Styrbjorn doskonale rozumiał to uczucie. Wiedział, że gdyby rycerz urodził się w Norsce, zdobyłby poparcie wielkiego wodza i szybko stałby się potężnym wojownikiem.” - Jarl Styrbjorn w trakcie pierwsze spotkania z Calardem Podczas jednego z turniejów, Calard dowiedział się o norsmeńskich najeźdźcach, plądrujących Bretonię. Słynny rycerz, znany pod imieniem Laudethaire, powiedział mu o kobiecie, która była przetrzymywana w ich obozie jako zakładniczka. On, Calard, Bertelis i rycerz Graala, Reolus, zdecydowali się na poprowadzenie misji ratunkowej. Dumni wojownicy zaatakowali obóz i odkryli, iż ową kobietą była Elisabeth, dawna ukochana Calarda. Ocalili ją przed rytuałem przeprowadzanym przez wojownika Chaosu - Egila Styrbjorna. Gdy rycerze uciekali z obozu, Norsmen obserwował ich ze wściekłością w oczach. Za wszelką cenę chciał odzyskać swojego, jeszcze nienarodzonego, syna. Elisabeth była w ciąży ze Styrbjornem. Dziecko, które urodziła nie było jednak człowiekiem, a demonem. W czasie gdy dziewczyną opiekował się jej były narzeczony i jego siostra, Styrbjorn wypowiedział Bretonii wojnę, aby odzyskać syna. Nastąpiło krwawe starcie, które przyniosło tysiące poległych po obu stronach konfliktu. W czasie walk zginął Laudethair. W końcu przywódca Norsmenów wystąpił przed swoją armię, oferując układ. Wyzwał najpotężniejszego rycerza, Reolusa, na pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Jeśli wygrałby Styrbjorn, Bretończycy oddadzą mu syna; w razie jego przegranej Norsmeni mieli po prostu odejść. Reolus przyjął te warunki, mimo sprzeciwów Anary. Nastąpiło nieprzewidywalne starcie. Rycerz miał przewagę, lecz jego przeciwnik był ulubieńcem Khorna i rana, która powinna go zabić, błyskawicznie się zregenerowała. Reolus ostatecznie przegrał. Jego głowa została brutalnie oderwana od ramion. Bretończycy nie zamierzali złamać przysięgi. Anara, Calard i Bertelis udali się do zamku i zaczęli przekonywać Elisabeth, by oddała swoje dziecko. Dziewczyna wpadła w histerię; demon swoją mocą torturował jej umysł. Gdy Calard zabrał noworodka, jego dawna ukochana pobiegła za nim, zanosząc się płaczem. Bertelis złapał dziewczynę i zdenerwowany uderzył ją. Calard usłyszał krzyk, a chwilę potem Elisabeth spadła ze schodów. Anara podeszła do niej i stwierdziła, że dziewczyna nie żyje. Wściekły i zrozpaczony Calard oświadczył Bertelisowi, że nie są już braćmi. Następnie opuścił zamek i dostarczył dziecko Stybjornowi, który natychmiast odwołał swoje armie i powrócił do domu. W drodze na zamek, Calard został zaatakowany przez trójkę swoich kuzynów, którzy byli częścią jego świty. Jeden z nich, przed śmiercią, wyznał, że jedynie wypełniał rozkazy Folcarda. Gdy Calard powrócił do Garamontu, natychmiast zarządził egzekucję zdradzieckiego szambelana i jego sojuszniczki - wiedźmy, Haegtesse, która, dzięki swojej magii, pomogła Stybjornowi urodzić dziecko-demona. Rycerz podjął decyzję, co do swoich dalszych poczynań, i przekazał władzę kuzynowi, o imieniu Orlando. Poprosił także, by jego stary przyjaciel, baron Montcadas, pomógł mu w wypełnianiu nowych obowiązków. Calard opuścił swój dom i wyruszył na poszukiwania Graala. Rycerz Próby „Minęło sześć długich i wyczerpujących lat, odkąd Calard opuścił Zamek Garamont. Czuł się, jakby od tego momentu dzielił go cały żywot. Zdecydował się wtedy na rozpoczęcie Poszukiwań Graala, zrzekając się należnej mu władzy. Przemierzył cały Stary Świat w próbie odnalezienia Pani Jeziora, boskiej patronki Bretonii. Ani razu nie spędził w jednym miejscu więcej niż jednej nocy. Do tego bowiem zobowiązywała go przysięga złożona swej bogini.” - Calard i jego poszukiwania Po kilku latach, spędzonych w roli rycerza Próby, Calard zdobył prawdziwą sławę. Szukając poparcia Pani, walczył z potwornymi bestiami w lasach Imperium, bronił uciskanych w gorących krainach Arabii na dalekim południu i u boku krasnoludów odpierał hordy dzikich zielonoskórych w Górach Krańca Świata. Wygrał ponad tuzin honorowych pojedynków, między innymi z wodzem klanu ogrów, toczył boje z trollami na lodowych pustkowiach Kislevu, uratował córkę szlachcica przed kultem Chaosu w Altdorfie i przeżył słynny „Taniec Ostrzy” w tileańskim mieście Sartosa. Tropił potwory na dalekiej północy, a także pokonał Bełkoczącego Pełzacza z Ostwaldu. Był ścigany przez ogry w Górach Żałoby i przetrwał. Calard zmierzył się także z wiwerną, która po swojej śmierci wróciła do walki w nieumarłej formie. Odwiedził również Królestwa Chaosu, gdzie czekały na niego niezliczone niebezpieczeństwa. Na świecie pozostało niewiele rzeczy, które mogłyby go naprawdę zadziwić. Próba uświetniła jego ciało, umysł i duszę, doskonaląc drzemiący w nim potencjał wojownika. Calard wreszcie powrócił do domu, lecz na miejscu zastał jedynie ruiny Zamku Garamont, splądrowane przez potężnego wroga. Kierowany gniewem, postanowił dokonać zemsty. Udał się na do pobliskiej doliny Sangasse, gdzie od dawnego rywala, rycerza Malorica, dowiedział się, że jego rodzinę wymordowała para wampirów. Trop poprowadził Calarda do przeklętego księstwa Mousillon. Na miejscu odkrył, że Merovech, potężny wojownik i zdrajca Bretonii, powrócił po stuleciach domniemanej śmierci. Okazało się, że dawny książę był tak naprawdę wampirem. Teraz przebudził się i zebrał armię nieumarłych zdolną zniszyczyć całą Bretonię. Calard dostał się do twierdzy Mousillon, gdzie znalazł swojego brata, przemienionego w potężnego wampira Smoczej Krwi, oraz Merovecha. Bertelis wyjawił, iż to on przeprowadził atak na Garamont i zabił każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze. Gnębiony poczuciem winy i pragnieniem zemsty, napadł na swój dawny dom, mając nadzieję na odnalezienie i zabicie Calarda. Go jednak tam nie było. Jednak los się do niego uśmiechnął, sprowadzając brata prosto do niego. Nastąpiło zażarte starcie. Książę Mousillon z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak jego ulubieniec walczy z własnym krewnym. Bertelis był szybszy, silniejszy i bardziej zabójczy niż jakikolwiek śmiertelnik. Wampiryzm przyczynił się do drastycznego wzrostu jego umiejętności. Teraz mógł zmierzyć się nawet z samym Reolusem. Calard miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie, chociaż osłabić tego potwora. Tymczasem mieszkańcy Mousillon, w próbie buntu, wtargnęli do twierdzy, prowadzeni przez wampirzego nietoperza, pałającego nienawiścią do Merovecha. Calard wykorzystał zamęt, jaki wprowadzili, i pokonał swego brata jednym, precyzyjnym ciosem. Rycerz zdołał zbiec, wykorzystując fakt, że Merovech był zajęty walką z przywódcą buntu. Poprzysiągł sobie, że powstrzyma potwora, który splugawił jego brata i zagroził Bretonii. Podróże Calarda doprowadziły go do lasu Athel Loren, gdzie pomogł Leśnym Elfom w walce z opętanymi duchami puszczy i ich zdradzieckimi urokami. Ostatecznie rycerz zmierzył się z Drychą, potężną driadą, którą pokonał i wypędził z leśnego królestwa. Koniec Poszukiwań „Calard był w stanie dorównać sile i szybkości swojego przeciwnika. Przez chwilę mogło się wydawać, że ich starcie będzie trwało wiecznie. Czas stracił na znaczeniu. Wszystko prowadziło do tej chwili. Żaden z wojowników nie był w stanie zranić drugiego. Ich ostrza rozmywały się w powietrzu, gdy uderzały o siebie w próbie trafienia.” - Calarda walczy z Zielonym Rycerzem Poszukiwania Graala ostatecznie dobiegł końca, gdy Calard zmierzył się z Gillesem le Breton, który przybrał postać Zielonego Rycerza, wybrańca Pani Jeziora. Calard starał się pokonać Zielonego Rycerza ze wszystkich sił. W młodości był szkolony przez jednego z najlepszych szermierzy w Bretonii, a lata walk z najróżniejszymi wojownikami i potworami tylko zwiększyły jego możliwości. Choć początkowo udawało mu się odpierać ataki przeciwnika, Calard był jedynie zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Z każdą sekundą był coraz bardziej zmęczony i osłabiony, podczas gdy Zielony Rycerz walczył niestrudzenie. Jednak mężczyzna wciąż pozostawał wiernym sługą Pani. W czasie starcia słał do niej modlitwy. Bogini zdecydowała się go w końcu wysłuchać. W dzielnego rycerza wstąpiły nowe siły, a jego miecz zabłysnął świętym płomieniem. Dzięki łasce Pani, Calardowi udało się zranić Zielonego Rycerza, a nawet zyskać nad nim przewagę. Jednak mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że pokonanie rywala nie było prawdziwym celem jego próby. Szybko opuścił swoje ostrze i padł na kolana, ofiarowując swoje życie Pani. Zielony Rycerz wymierzył cios w szyję rycerza, lecz gdy tylko zimna stal lekko rozcięła jego skórę, pohamował swe ostrze. Calard przeszedł próbę. Zaryzykowawszy życiem, Calard zdobył tytuł rycerza Graala. Był teraz kimś więcej niż przedtem. W jego oczach pojawił się nieokiełznany blask. Przestał być zwykłym śmiertelnikiem i mógł wreszcie zemścić się na Merovechu. Władca Athel Loren, Orion, w ramach podzięki za ratunek jego królestwa, pozwolił Calardowi na poprowadzenie Dzikiego Gonu do samego serca Bretonii, gdzie miała odbyć się ostateczna bitwa z siłami wampirzego księcia. Bohater Bretonii „Wampir wyciągnął włócznię ze swojego gardła i wstał, by zmierzyć się z Calardem. Merovech zgubił jeden ze swych mieczy w walce, lecz pozostało mu jeszcze jedno ostrze, które chwycił w obie dłonie. Syknął wściekle i rzucił się na rycerza. Miecz odważnego Garamonta przeciął powietrze, odrzucając broń przeklętego księcia na bok. Calard wykorzystał zdobyty czas i odwrócił się do przeciwnika plecami, biorąc zamach. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży wyprowadzić atak nim jego niesamowicie szybki rywal wykona swój ruch.” - Calard podczas starcia z Merovechem Merovech poprowadził swoją armię nieumarłych w samo serce Bretonii, mordując po drodze każdego, kto próbował stawiać opór. W stolicy czekały na niego oddziały odważnych Bretończyków, a sam król Louen Lwie Serce przybył na pole bitwy na swoim wiernym hipogryfie. Władca niszczył każdego, kto odważył się go zaatakować, lecz w końcu jego wierzchowiec został trafiony i upadł, unieruchamiając swojego pana. Merovech, widząc bezbronnego przeciwnika, ruszył w jego kierunku z dwoma ogromnymi mieczami w dłoniach. Przygotował się na zadanie morderczego ciosu. Wtedy przybył Dziki Gon. Cały obszar starcia został skąpany w oślepiającym świetle. Na pobliskim wzgórzu stał Calard, a u jego boku był sam Orion, który dzierżył włócznię pokrytą białymi płomieniami. Serce rycerza napełniło się gniewem, gdy zobaczył nieumarłą hordę oblegającą Couronne. Pośpieszył swojego rumaka, aby jak najszybciej dołączyć do walczących. Wyciągnął lance i przygotował się do ataku. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, gdy na jego drodze stanął istny mur mieczy i włóczni. Calard walczył niczym prawdziwy święty, którym w rzeczywistości był. Jego ostrze pokrywały płomienie, a w oczach pojawiła się nieokiełznana wściekłość. Za nim podążył Orion i jego wojownicy. Ich każdy cios przynosił wrogom Bretonii śmierć. Calard czuł w swoich żyłach potężną moc Graala. Ścinał głowy swych przeciwników niczym rolnik zboże. Nieumarli próbowali powstrzymać go niewprawnymi atakami pordzewiałych włóczni. Calard odbijał je bez wysiłku. Jego własne ataki niszczyły czaszki oraz ostrza ożywieńców dziesiątakmi. Nagle rycerz Graala ujrzał Merovecha, zbliżającego się do leżącego króla. Gdy wampir zabił osobistego strażnika władcy, oślepiło go światło, które przebiło się przez ciemność i deszcz. Długowieczni rycerze Smoczej Krwi ruszyli, by ochronić swojego mrocznego władcę przed gniewem wojownika Pani Jeziora. Ich oczy były pełne nienawiści, lecz również wypełniał je strach. Światłość, którą emanował Calard, przynosiła zgubę tym przeklętym dzieciom nocy, które odwracały od niego wzrok. Wampirzy rycerze nosili nazwę Seneszali. Nosili wytrzymałe zbroje, które zostały wykonane według starożytnego projektu. Każdy z nich był potężnym wojownikiem i mistrzem nekromancji. Jednak nawet mimo tego ginęli oni pod wściekłymi ciosami Calarda. Ich czarne serca były przebijane, a głowy odcinane. Nie wiele mogli zrobić, by uchronić swego władcę. Calard krzyknął do księcia Merovecha, odwracając jego uwagę od króla. Szybko przebił ciało kolejnego Seneszala, a płomienie jego miecza spopieliły skórę potwora. Wtedy Merovech rzucił się na bretońskiego rycerza. Książę posiadał nadludzką siłę i szybkość, lecz Calard nie był już zwykłym człowiekiem. Po krótkiej i brutalnej walce Merovech, wampirzy władca Mousillon, został pokonany. Przeznaczenie „Calard spojrzał na obrzydliwego demona, obok którego piętrzyły się ciała poległych rycerzy. Najbardziej zaniepokoił go jednak fakt, że w twarzy istoty wyraźnie widział rysy Elisabeth, kobiety, którą niegdyś kochał. Demoniczne dziecko, potomek Styrbjorna i Elisabeth - to przez niego wybuchła wojna z Norsmenami, w trakcie której zginęło wielu dobrych ludzi. - Walcz dobrze, mój synu - powiedział Styrbjorn, odsuwając się na bok, gdy demon ruszył w stronę Calarda. Potwór sięgnął po ogromną brzytwę, którą nosił w przewieszonej przez plecy pochwie. Na jej powierzchni szalały czarne płomienie. Rycerz Graala odważnie wyszedł demonowi na przeciw, a jego ostrze również płonęło. Tylko że płomienie na nim były białe i spokojne. - Niech Pani prowadzi me ostrze - wymamrotał Calard. Nagle piorun przeciął niebiosa. Pośród wojujących armii Bretończyków i Norsmenów, wybrańcy dwójki bóstw rozpoczęli swój pojedynek.” - Calard naprzeciw syna Styrbjorna Pięćdziesiąt lat później, samotny rycerz uklęknął w modlitwie na kamienistym wybrzeżu, gdy tysiące norsmeńskich okrętów płynęło ku brzegowi. Calard - obecnie jeden z największych bohaterów Bretonii - stanął na czele własnej armii. Jego wyczyny były znane w całym kraju, ale pozostała mu jeszcze jedna rzecz do zrobienia. W kierunku Bretonii zmierzała horda Chaosu dowodzona przez Egila Styrbjorna. Przeznaczenie Calarda zbliżało się nieustępliwie. Gdy obaj przywódcy wreszcie się spotkali, Styrbjorn wezwał swojego syna, by po raz kolejny zadecydował o losach wojny... i całej Bretonii. Dalszy los Kilka lat później, Calard wziął udział w wydarzeniu, znanym jako Oczyszczenie Mousillon. Jego heroiczny atak na oddziały Chaosu został upamiętniony na płótnie wspaniałego obrazu. Na początku Czasów Końca pan Garamontu zaczął w końcu starzeć się fizycznie. Mimo to pozostał jednym z największych obrońców Bretonii i wstąpił w szeregi Towarzyszy Quenelles. Walczył dzielnie przez osiem lat, aż do upadku Imperium. Podczas oblężenia Averheim, samotnie stanawiał czoła niezliczonym niebezpieczeństwom, z mieczem w dłoni i z modlitwą na ustach. Niestety, nie dożył do końca bitwy. Jako rycerz Graala, Calard po śmierci znalazł się w nowym świecie, który był zamieszkany przez tych, którzy napili się ze świętego kielicha Lileath, elfiej bogini snów i marzeń. Zdolności i artefakty Calard był niezwykłym wojownikiem. Jednym z najwspanialszych, którzy stąpali po Starym Świecie. Przewyższał wszystkich innych rycerzy, a bały się go nawet najpotężniejsze wampiry i władcy Chaosu. Jeszcze przed zostaniem rycerzem Graala, był w stanie walczyć z trollami, ogrami i wiwernami. Zabił przerażającego Bełkoczącego Pełzacza, pokonał pradawną Drychę i pojedynkował się z Gillesem le Breton jak równy z równym, zdobywając prawo do napicia się z Grrala. Zniszczył samego Merovecha, wampira Smoczej Krwi, który był przekleństwem Bretonii. Rywalizował z takimi osobami jak Reolus i Egil Styrbjorn. Podobnie jak inni rycerze Graala, cieszył się nienaturalnie długim życiem. Pod względem szybkości, siły i wytrzymałości przewyższał zwykłych śmiertelników. Był odporny na mroczną magię i potrafił przewidywać ataki przeciwników. Dary te tylko zwiększyły jego umiejętności, które i tak były trenowane przez lata niezliczonych starć. * Miecz Garamontu - ten potężny artefakt został wzmocniony mocą Pani Jeziora. Na jego klindze tańczyły białe płomienie, które dotkliwie raniły wroga. Krew sama schodziła z ostrza, a żaden pancerz nie mógł wytrzymać uderzenia tą bronią. W rękach Calarda miecz był prawdziwym narzędziem zagłady, które przecinało powietrze z ogromną prędkością i siłą. * Elith-Anar (Duch Świtu) - ta magiczna lanca została wykonana przez elfy. Jej rękojeść miała kształt smoczej paszczy, a jej drzewiec pokrywały blade ogniki. Broni tej można było używać niczym miecza, raniąc wrogów i odrzucając ich na ziemię. * Galibor - na tym koniu bojowym Calard jeździł od dziecięcych lat, a więc doskonale się z nim dogadywał. Wierzchowiec miał potężne mięśnie i nosił wytrzymałą zbroję. Był nieustraszony w boju i zadziorny w swej naturze. Uwagi Pierwotnie ilustracja przedstawiająca Calarda pojawiła się na okładce podręcznika „Warrhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition)”. Dopiero później użyto jej w powieści „Błędny rycerz”. Źródła Warhammer: Błędny rycerz Warhammer: Knight of the Realm Rest Eternal (Short Story) Warhammer: Questing Knight Warhammer: Grail Knight Warhammer: The End Times Compilation Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) Kategoria:Rycerze Graala